


Shine On Us Again

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: First scene of Infinity War rewritten with a Valkyrie!Reader, ending is different.





	Shine On Us Again

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr.

“I assure you brother, the sun will shine on us again,” Loki says dramatically as he holds the tesseract up. Y/N tenses from her place on the ground, the smoke burning her lungs, and the weapon protruding from her side holding her down makes it hard for her to make everything going on out.

A flash of green slams into Thanos, and Thor is bowled over by Loki, who also rips the weapon from her side and drags them both with him. “We need to get you both out of here, now,” he hisses searching for Heimdall.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Y/N hisses back. “You say that like you’re not going.”

Loki turns to look at her, his eyes softening, “I said the sun would shine on us again, but not today for me darling.”

“Continue whatever mischief you’re planning Loki, and I assure you that you will feel true pain where the sun does not shine _,_   _your highness,_ ” she says glaring at him.

“Always my venom-tongued warrior,” he says with a smile, his hands carefully holding her cheek in his hands. “Know this my darling, I love you. And this isn’t the end.”

“Of course this isn’t the end-“ she tries to say before being interrupted by his lips on hers.

“Someone has to stay my dear, and you know it’s me,” he replies, noticing the fight between Thanos and the Hulk coming to an end.

“I can’t let you suffer at his hands again Loki,” she whispers. “I promised I’d never let that man touch you again, I said I’d be there for you I… I  _promised_ ,” she tries to hold back the sob building in her throat.

“My little Valkyrie be strong for me, I can do this because of your love. Go with Thor, and stop this mess,” he says as they reach Heimdall, Thanos’ attention turning back to them.

“Don’t fucking do this Loki!” She whispers as loudly as she can without the man hearing, clinging to his arm.

“If you’re going to Earth, you might want a guide,” Loki starts, shaking Y/N’s hands off his arm and approaching the figure.

As their banter continues, Y/N’s widen as she sees the dagger slowly materialize in Loki’s hand.  _He couldn’t possibly think that would work. He can’t possibly be sacrificing himself like this._

As Loki reaches Thanos, Y/N surges all her strength to bowl him over, sending him flying into a pile of bodies, and stands up in front of the madman himself, “Take me instead.”

He looks down at her more interested now, “What’s that little one?”

“I’m not stupid, you’re going to kill one of us, you won’t leave all three of us alive, kill me,” she states simply, standing her ground as she hears Loki scrambling to get up.

“No!” Loki yells as Thanos gestures toward him then Thor, wrapping them both in metal bindings so they can’t move.

“Is that so, why should it be you… Valkyrie?” He asks with smug smile.

“You want to punish Loki for failing you, if you kill him he’s dead. It’s over. I’m his wife,” she drops her sword from her hands as she approaches him.

“Interesting offer child,” Thanos states nodding. “Losing the one he cares about is far more painful than taking his life. But why are you willing to give yourself up and put him through that?”

“Because I’m disposable, the brothers should remain together. I’m also the female here, I’m the one that can bear children, I’m the one that can grow Asgard’s population again. Whether it be with Loki or someone else,” she continues.

“Very good point,” he nods once again. “It’s too bad really.”

Y/N looks up at him confused, “What is?”

“I actually like you little one, I could use you. Fierce wit, negotiation skills that are hard to refuse. Unfortunately, you need to die now,” he shrugs grabbing her throat.

Immediately her throat constricts, and her Valkyrie training is trying to fight back as she tries desperately to fight her instincts and let it happen. Her legs still kick desperately as she lets her arms go limp, the air draining from her lungs, when suddenly Thanos drops her.

Her body gasping for air, she looks up at him questioningly as he kneels down brushing the hair from her face, “I’m not doing this to be a monster. I’m not a monster. And I’ve decided I’ll let your dear husband be the last thing you see before you die to prove that.”

He lifts her up by the back of her neck this time, his fingers wrapping around her throat. Opening her eyes, all she can see is Loki. Blue-green eyes baring into hers, tears spilling from them as he fights desperately against his restraints, obviously trying to yell something to her.

“It… had… to be… me,” she manages to choke out as she keeps her gaze locked on his as she feels the bones in her neck starting to crack under the pressure. “I…love you,” comes out as an almost whisper.

Her eyes dart to meet the familiar pair of yellow ones looking at her as she tries to portray what she wants through them. A nod meets her desperate gaze, allowing her to look back at the the pair of pained blue-green ones.

The ship starting to go blurry, she can barely keep her head up. Her body now numb, she can’t feel anything beyond the fire in her throat. Knowing it’s close, she closes her eyes for a moment before going back to the direction of his gaze, now just a greenish black blur in front of her.

-

An animalistic snarl rips from Loki’s throat as he watches Y/N’s eyes glaze over, the light behind them diminished, Thanos dropping her body to the ground like garbage.

Loki thrashes against his restraints, murder in his eyes as he stares down the monster who extinguished that light.

“All-fathers, let the dark magic flow through me one last time!” He hears as a flash of lights blinds him when he suddenly feels himself falling through Heimdall’s transport, quickly losing consciousness as he twists and spins.

“Brother!” Thor yells shaking Loki and ripping the last of the restraints off of him. Slowly his brother’s eyes blink open, confusion evident on his face as he looks around their surroundings, seemingly a Midgardian field.

“I… tell me I had a horrible dream,” Loki asks helplessly looking around for Y/N.

Thor hangs his head putting his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “She sacrificed herself to save the three of us,” he nods toward Bruce laying near them.

“It was supposed to be me!” Loki screams jumping to his feet, nearly toppling over. “It was supposed to her here not me! She didn’t deserve this, she… she was supposed to be here to help you stop that bastard not me.”

“Evidently she thought you and I had a better chance of doing that Loki,” Thor replies stiffly, but pulls his brother into a rough hug.

Loki allows the hug, feeling himself slump into it as tears run down his cheeks. “Why didn’t she just let me…”

“Don’t question her sacrifice brother,” Thor says as he holds Loki at arms length to look into his eyes. “We survived, and now we stop him.”

“I will make the bastard suffer,” Loki spits out angrily. “He’ll wish he’d killed me today, he’ll regret the day he laid his filthy hands on my wife.”

“And we’ll do it together, as Odinsons,” Thor stares into his eyes.

“Odinsons,” Loki confirms with a nod.

_“Now let’s get to the Avengers tower.”_

 


End file.
